


The Dirty Twirls

by cool_nick_miller



Category: New Girl
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pool Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_nick_miller/pseuds/cool_nick_miller
Summary: There was a Nick/Jess pool sex prompt that begged to be written so...enjoy...!





	The Dirty Twirls

 

The Dirty Twirls:

Walking back across the hotel complex, they had stopped momentarily to take in the view of the ocean from near the pool. It was late and the sky was black, a full moon floating like an orb of brilliant white in the sky, throwing highlights down on the waves as they skimmed the sand on the beach. Jess was feeling more than a little tipsy after copious celebratory drinks - this was their honeymoon after all. She leaned her weight against Nick's arm as she held his hand and felt him crane his head down to kiss her on the temple.

"I love you..."

"I love you too." Jess replied dreamily.

Turning to face him, she slipped a hand into his and laced their fingers together, giving a tender squeeze as she stood on tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. She felt him smile against her and they both dissolved into a fit of giggles - something that had been happening frequently on their trip.

They were as giddy in love as a pair of teenagers.

Laying her free hand on his chest and tracing a finger across his navy button down, Jess bit on her bottom lip and looked up at Nick pointedly.

"Again?! Jeez, that pink wine really does give you the dirty twirls..." he laughed and raised a brow while snaking his right arm around her waist and tugging her body closer to his.

"Can you blame me? I mean, you're looking smokin' hot in that shirt Miller! Mama like!"

"No, I'm just _hot_. As in sweaty. It's like 100 degrees out still and I'm all sticky. But not in a good way..." Nick lowered his head and pressed his lips on the bare skin of her collarbone, feathering the lightest of kisses up to her neck and feeling Jess bunch her fingers in his shirt.

"Sweaty is good..." she murmured "...you're sexy when you're sweaty."

"You have the weirdest turn ons, Jessica Miller!"

He felt her breath hitch as he called her that, the way it had done every time he used her new name in the days since their wedding, and he smirked against her skin before nipping at the spot below her earlobe, drawing back to kiss her fully on the lips. It was firm and warm, a hand coming up behind her head and burying itself in her hair as he deepened the kiss when Jess pressed herself into him with a sigh. Spinning them around, he kissed her backwards until they bumped into the wall of the hotel building, hidden by shadows as her hands worked their way up the back of his shirt, gripping his skin and holding him close. Nick's mouth found her throat and a little moan escaped her as his tongue traced its way under her jaw. He felt the hum of it through his lips, sending shockwaves all the way down to his crotch. Slipping a hand under her summer dress, he danced his fingers up the back of Jess's thigh, holding her tightly as she hooked one leg around him. He kissed her frantically, like he needed to take her up against the wall right there that very second. Nick's hand was just starting to move it's way around to her front when the sound of a nearby door swinging open startled them both. Breaking their embrace, Nick righted himself and cleared his throat as Jess straightened up the hem of her dress. They nodded politely as two older couples appeared from around the corner and walked past. Once out of view, Nick leaned back in to kiss Jess softly, one arm resting on the wall next to her head.

"See what you've done? Now I'm all hot and bothered." He said with a breathless grin.

" _Really?_ " Jess arched a brow.

"Fine, I'm even _more_ hot and bothered!"

Pausing for a moment, Jess walked her fingers up his chest and played with the collar of his shirt.

"Well, do you fancy taking a dip to cool down, Nicholas?"

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

Jess glanced over his shoulder with a mischievous grin and he looked at her incredulously.

"What has gotten into you?! There's people around, we can't do _that!_ "

"Sure we can, it's so dark no one will see...don't be such a chicken, Miller." Jess lifted her chin until her lips grazed the stubbly underside of Nick's jaw then opened her mouth to softly run her teeth across the skin, making him swallow hard and momentarily close his eyes before drawing back and cocking his head at her.

"You want to go in the pool...now? Are you serious?"

She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and nodded at him slowly.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Jessica?" He chuckled.

"How dare you, I would do no such thing!" She replied in mock outrage, reaching a hand down to the bulge in his shorts and running her palm firmly along it, making him suck in a sharp intake of breath.

"Okay, I mean...yeah...sure, the pool sounds good..."

"Yeah?" Asked Jess, quirking a brow at him, clearly amused at the reaction she was getting.

"Yes. Let's do it. Now..."

"You fold like a lawn chair!"

"Well when my wife is running her hand up and down my penis, do you really expect me to say 'no'?!"

Jess began to giggle uncontrollably and Nick frowned down at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Penis..." she laughed drunkenly.

He rolled his eyes, bent at the knees and scooped her up into his arms, walking them to the poolside as she squealed.

With a few quick looks around to make sure the coast was clear, they stripped down swiftly to their underwear and slid into the welcome coolness of the water. Nick reached for her immediately, grabbing Jess under the arms and sitting her up on the edge of the pool so he could step between her legs and wind his arms around her waist, kissing her slowly and with intent, right hand dropping to grip her thigh. Her fingers played with the downy hair at the base of his skull and smoothed themselves across his broad shoulder blades with a contented sigh. Placing a hand on each of her buttocks, Nick pulled her with him into the water, holding Jess close, her legs gripping his waist so she was pressed flush to his barely covered erection. Jess rolled her pelvis against him with purpose and sucked on his bottom lip seductively.

"God, I want you so much." He growled into her mouth.

"Wait, Nick...wait - I forgot to tell you something really important..." Jess said with a serious expression, pulling back and dropping down to stand in front of him, placing both hands flat on his chest and urging him backwards.

Nick looked at her, confused, his eyes urging Jess to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, so here's the thing...you're gonna have to catch me first..."

"Huh?"

"You. Are. Going. To. Have. To. Catch. Me...First!" Jess repeated slowly while wiggling her brows, splashing water at him before quickly diving under the surface of the pool and swimming away to the other end.

"What the hell?! _Jessica!_ "

Her head popped up from the water and she whistled to get his attention from the far corner of the swimming pool, beckoning with an index finger for him to come and get her. Nick stood, hands on his hips, wearing a major turtle faced frown as she twirled herself around playfully and laughed.

"You're gonna just rile me up like that and swim away? Not cool!"

"Then maybe you should get over here..." Jess purred playfully.

He almost wanted to say no, just to teach her not to be such a damn tease (on their honeymoon, no less!). Almost. Nick was struggling to ignore the way his dick was throbbing in his boxers and any resolve he had lasted all of 10 seconds once she flashed him a beaming smile and his eyes followed the stream of moonlight that highlighted the curve of her delightful breasts so perfectly. Jess gave a little shrug, poking out her tongue and turning to look towards the view of the ocean, so Nick took a deep breath and submerged himself while her back was turned. Swimming along the very bottom of the pool all the way to where she stood, he reached for her ankles with the very tips of his fingers and heard her screech even with his head completely covered by the water.

Bursting up through the surface he couldn't contain his laughter at the look of horror on her face as she span around and hit him on the chest.

" _Nick!_ I thought something was trying to attack me!"

"Shh! You'll get us caught..."

"You should have thought about that before you scared me half to death!" She hissed, swatting away his finger as he tried to press it to her lips.

Nick smirked and closed the gap between them, his hands clasping together in the small of her back.

"This is all of your own doing, Jessica." He dipped his head to kiss her on the mouth repeatedly as he finished his sentence "If...you hadn't...got me...so damn hard...before you...started...playing your...little games..."

"Oh whatever, Miller - you love it when I tease you!" Jess kissed him back, deliberately rocking herself against his crotch as he landed them both back against the tiles at the edge of the pool, quickly moving to spin her so she was facing away from him.

"Hey!" She whined "Now I can't see your pretty face..."

"Trust me, it's less conspicuous like this - people would just think we're enjoying the view...plus, I love the way your ass feels backed up against me, so there is that..."

"Ever the romantic!" Jess huffed good-naturedly, giving a shove backwards with her elbow to dig him lightly in the ribs.

"Oh it's romance you want now is it? You should have said!" He closed his arms around her body so he was flush against her, then bought one hand up to sweep away the damp curls resting on her shoulder so he could press his lips where they had laid, moving sideways to land tiny, butterfly kisses along to the base of her neck. Jess shuddered as a shiver shot through her and held her breath when she felt Nick begin sliding his hands up and down her arms. Stilling and leaning round to catch her lips, he started to slowly kneed his thumbs into the muscles of her shoulders and lower neck with just the right amount of pressure that it was sensual and firm without being uncomfortable. Jess loved it when he gave her massages, so much so that they never tended to last for more than a couple of minutes before she would flip herself over on to her back between his legs and demand that he remove his pants immediately.

"Nick..."

"No, no! Don't interrupt me Jessica." he whispered "I'm about to romance the hell out of you right here under the stars..."

Continuing to rub his thumbs across her shoulder blades, Nick moved in small, repetitive circles, his hands making their way methodically down her spine to the small of her back where he made his strokes larger. Jess hummed her appreciation at his touch, her head tilting back slightly and resting against his chin.

Nick allowed a hand to creep around to the flat expanse of her stomach, trailing his fingers down her side and running them along the curve of her thigh to the soft skin on the inside leg which turned her to jelly. Squirming slightly in his arms, Jess groaned as Nick's thumb pressed heavily against the centre of her panties and he felt her lean her weight back in to his chest.

With his right hand tracing circles over her underwear beneath the water, the forefinger and thumb of his left hand had slipped just inside her bra to tease her nipple, gently pinching and rolling it between his fingertips as he felt her breathing quicken. Jess backed herself into his crotch involuntarily as the pressure from his hands increased, drawing little gasps from her open mouth until he finally gave her what she wanted, expertly hooking his fingers under her waistband so she could feel his skin on hers. Nick smiled to himself when she let out a quiet whimper as his digits landed between her legs. With long, slow strokes he purposefully teased his way up and down her repeatedly. His left hand was now fully cupping her breast, caressing it and feeling her nipple pressed firm into his palm. The little noises she was making had made him so hard that Nick thought he might explode at any given moment. He opened his mouth against her neck, hot and wet, kissing and sucking at the skin like he hadn't seen her in weeks and just had to taste her, when in reality, it had been mere hours since the urge had last overtaken them as Nick followed Jess into the shower of their honeymoon suite.

He didn't think he would ever fully understand the effect Jess had on him, or the way his body reacted like this for her and her alone. It was incredible.

The water rippled around them as Nick held her in his embrace, left hand lowering to rest flat on her stomach as he continued to swirl his fingers over her, increasing in speed. Jess's breathing was quick and shallow, he practically had her panting his name as he worked her fast then slow, building up the ball of anticipation in her gut. Nick knew he had almost gotten her to the point where she would buck against his hand, and let herself go...but he could tell she was holding back. Dipping his head to rest his lips by her ear, Nick whispered low and deep "Don't fight it, honey..."

Her hands gripped on the pool edge so tightly that they started turning white, and Nick reached further forward to slip a finger inside her, sliding in and out slowly but firmly, gradually picking up pace, feeling her muscles tense until Jess came crashing down over the edge with a low moan that she tried to muffle by turning her head into the crook of his neck. He held her close as her breathing steadied, kissing her temple and stroking her shoulders until Jess turned herself in his arms to face him. Nick smiled down at the slightly dazed expression she was wearing - he loved how she looked after he made her come, like she'd been transported to another plane of existence and was struggling to find her bearings.

Jess's fingers raked themselves down his chest, playing with the trail of hair on his stomach and coming to rest on his rock hard erection that had been pressed into her back the whole time. Jess bit down on her lip. The Dirty Twirls had well and truly taken over: she needed him, and she needed him _now_.

Nick shook his head and, against all natural instincts, removed her hand "Nuh-uh Jessica, I'm not done being romantic with you yet!"

"Screw romantic..." Jess breathed, flinging herself forward, arms wrapping tightly around his neck and tugging him down to meet her mouth. She kissed him with urgency and hunger, her tongue wrestling his, lips everywhere, teeth nipping at his jaw as the lust consumed her. It was the most erotic mix of intense love, pure desire and heady intoxication.

Nick's hands roamed her body, turned on by the slick feeling of her wet skin beneath his. He was fit to burst right out of his boxers, when they suddenly heard talking and laughter drift over from other guests walking on the beach below. Feeling somewhat exposed in the middle of the pool, Nick looked around for a little more privacy.

"Wait..." he said quietly, lifting Jess into his arms and wading them into the deeper water near the opposite corner. There were a few trees with low branches dotted at the poolside, meant for shade from the sunlight but working perfectly to partially shield them in the darkness from anyone else that might walk past at this late hour.

"I can't reach the floor!" She protested, as the water covered her shoulders.

"Even better - now you're just going to have to hold on for the ride..." Nick smirked and eased her legs around his waist, his hands supporting her butt. Leaning his weight into her as her back rested on the edge of the pool, he rocked himself against her pelvis, a jolt of pleasure sparking through her centre at the friction, making Jess moan softly, her eyes fluttering shut.

Nick lowered his head to kiss his way across her chest, moving the strap on one side of her bra down so he could take her nipple in his mouth. A noise not unlike a yelp escaped Jess's lips as he did. It was like there was some kind of expressway linking the nerves in her nipple straight to her core - because every lick, every suck, every sensual tease from Nick's tongue made her feel like she was about to come undone all over again.

"Shit, Nick...oh my _god_..." Jess babbled, her body so desperate for him she could feel herself pulsing against his bulge. She reached her hand down between them and slipped it under the waistband of his boxers, revelling in the little grunt that Nick made as her fingers wrapped themselves around his shaft and stroked him eagerly. His forehead was resting on hers, breath hot and ragged on her cheeks as she slid a thumb over the tip of his penis.

"Fucking hell, _Jess_..."

As Nick had her pinned to the tiles, Jess manoeuvred him between her legs and used her free hand to slowly pull the material of her underwear to one side and bought him to her, sliding him across her several times. It was the hottest damn thing Nick had ever experienced in his life, illustrated by the strangled groan that came from his throat as he rested himself there for a second, gathering composure as her hands moved themselves back around his neck, pulling him in for the sweetest of kisses. Feeling her heels dig slightly in to his backside, Nick pressed himself into her, deepening their kiss and moaning into each other as he rocked his pelvis up. Feeling her muscles flutter slightly around him was nearly his undoing.

Jess was holding on to him with all she had, nails clawing at his back, urging him to move inside her.

Grabbing her right leg, Nick adjusted her position so her ankle was hooked up over the crook of his elbow before he moved his hips into her again, slow and deep. Jess tilted her head forward until she was resting it on his collarbone, her teeth dragging along the skin with each thrust.

The leaves from the low hanging branch overhead were scratching against her shoulder but she didn't care in the slightest, because at this angle Nick was hitting all the right places every single time he drove himself into her and - _fuck_ \- it felt so insanely good she never wanted it to end.

The sensation of being weightless in the water as she was wrapped around him was something else entirely and Jess could barely think straight, a delirious string of mumbled curses coming from her mouth with each slow, glorious thrust where she could feel every wonderful inch of him inside her. All the times she moaned a little too loudly and Nick whispered "Shhhh..." in her ear, it did nothing but send a shock of pure electricity straight to her groin and turn her on even more.

Her hips bucked up against him and he took the hint, bracing a hand on the edge of the pool behind her and building up the speed, no longer caring about keeping Jess quiet, he took her hard and fast in the water, the familiar heat rising in his gut and the crescendo building in waves, her breathy whimpers in his ear carrying him along until finally he felt her come undone around him, his own conclusion swiftly following. Collapsing against her and panting to catch his breath, Nick drew back to grin down at Jess who was wearing that gorgeously dazed expression again. She sighed and pressed their bodies together, tracing her lips across his jaw.

"I _fucking_ love you..." she purred against his neck.

"That's good, because I _love_ fucking you..." Nick growled back, laughing and ducking the hand that tried to playfully slap him. Catching her arm, he tugged Jess tight into him.

"What I meant to say, was...I love you, too, Jessica."

Kissing her gently, Nick swam them to the shallower water and helped Jess climb out. Gathering their clothes in a hurry, they scurried off as the sound of footsteps approached, feeling like a couple of randy teenagers.

"Crap, Nick! My shoe...I left my shoe!" Jess squeaked.

"I'll buy you new shoes in the morning." He laughed, scooping her into his arms and filling the air with their giddy laughter all the way back to their room.

 

*fin*


End file.
